


Epic Precautions

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #love, #pornwithoutplot #sex, #rhettmclaughlin #linkneal, Gay, M/M, Male - Freeform, Men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: This is porn without plot story of epic precautionsPlease enjoy my first fic
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 1





	Epic Precautions

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic, you can listen to Chris Cornell while you read, it will enhance the experience  
> Thank you for joining me

“Be naked when I come home”  
As soon as those words were uttered out of the man's mouth, it sparked red hot  
flames deep in his loins. How he longed to touch that man, his voice alone was  
making him feel stoned. That whisper and the hot tone, the sex-driven words spoken  
directly to his groin and something was awakened, awakening sensations in the hot  
air surrounding his sheets, whipping the covers off and exploring his dick, his fingertips on Link's lips, his racing hand down his hip rubbing his bones on him. Nothing  
else was burning him up further than thinking of his deep wet throat and tongue  
devouring his cock. Those words spoke of naughty things. Why couldn't he focus on  
anything else the man was saying. It wasn't easy to focus, his mind was blank, Link  
was too hot right now. His shaky hands running through his hair, scratching at his  
chest, his fingertips licking around his own chest hair his name being carved into his  
chest. How he craved.. He heard his name. “Rhett?”... Carved into his bedpost. Like  
his wrists pinned to the bed and held there as cold thick cuffs were placed and  
holding him restrained and cold, the only touch was Link's caress promising the  
deepest Fuck. The wettest deepest, slow movements inside him. His lips over the  
shaft as he could feel it. His wet dick... That was his pleasure playground, how could  
he think, lost in the sheets... With his hard dick, his wicked tongue...  
Link came home then, he was calling to Rhett. Rhett realised he still had the phone to  
his ear as he was jerking off himself. “Oh crap,” He said to himself. The person on the  
other end of the phone had already hung up and he could hear said person downstairs.  
“Up here, “ He said to the person downstairs. Rhett was naked like he requested.  
Link was off to the sidelines grabbing a beer and coming up the stairs, he put the beer  
on the tabletop next to Rhett and looked over Rhett's naked frame. “Heard you  
jerking off,” He said simply...  
“Naughty boy, should have given you a spanking... but I got a much better idea,” Link  
said trailing off to the room of whips they were currently in... He, of course, wasn't  
gonna go that far.... or would he? Link rubbed his finger over the tip of Rhett's dick  
and bought his fingers to his mouth. AS he stripped naked himself. Rhett moaned,  
even though he wasn't asked to, but he couldn't help it. For fun, Link took Rhett's  
hand and ran a finger over the bottom lip and then he bit it. When Link was naked in  
front of Rhett he moved on top of the bed...in front of the dick, licking up and down  
making wet licks so desirable, how could he concentrate there were no thoughts in his  
mind, “slap me” he said suddenly, “The devil can hear you when you say that” Link  
replied and gave him a whack on his groin. “Yess Link. Bite.” Link placed hot teeth  
scraping bite right on his inner thigh. And moves up his body leaving a bite on his  
belly skin and sucks the skin so hard it reddens and he's sure there's the lightest taste  
of wet on the end of his tongue.  
The music of his pulse beat in his ears now. His blood was rushing dangerously

around, he felt so alive.  
Link moved his fingers up to his neck, his heart pumping in his neck rubbed it and bit  
there sharply. Rhett took a large intake of breath and gasped so hard. His dick did the  
same, it jumped and shook. “Ohh god,“ he whispered praising the man. Link never  
stopped he sucked right on the pulse making astoundingly dirty sounds. “Ohhh I  
need, I need”... Rhett moans. “What do you need baby?” Link looks up and smirks  
moving his hand down below, below the balls to the depth of the ass, and said, “What  
do you need?” again. And Rhett.. well, he didn’t feel the finger coming, though when  
it did he suddenly gasp of satisfaction and desire and he was moaning cause the  
finger went right in his ass now, Right in there, and a second soon after rubbing a hot  
mess of Rhett and it was Link's hand not his own BUT he often lay awake fingering  
up there imagining other hard dick, Link's dick and as he imagined it Link was  
always sucking his cock like he was doing now, like his lips never left it and the  
moaning he was making was driving him mad. He reaches an apex, where the  
sucking and moaning were intensifying Slowly... until he was fully off the dick just  
touching the tip with his tongue, breathing hot air all on the shaft always breathing  
and giggling maniacally. “Damn. Link you push all my buttons.” Rhett said. He could  
see his head down there and he was giving him anything he asked for right now.  
Holding the cuffed hands tight although he wouldn't escape even if he tried, his lips  
were holding him in place. Link was kissing him and he was kissing back. He saw  
the whips in the corner, the whole room was covered in them, and Link was the  
centre of all the fun they were gonna have. Rhett was panting. “I'm gonna...”  
“Hold it back Rhett.” Link pleads. But he just COULDN'T though as the raunchiest  
noises imaginable were going on around him The whole world stopped. “Rhett!.”  
Link warned him into his ear “Don't cum”. Rhett heard himself growl in frustration...  
His best friend was teasing him.. breathing into his ears, he just shut his eyes so  
tightly they caused tears in the corners. “I want your dick,”  
Rhett said surprising himself but not Link... Link smiled. “I read your mind boy. I  
knew you wanted this dick that's why it's ready for you and it's gonna get into you.  
Feeling out all the insides of your hot ass. “  
“OHHHHH FUCK ME MY DICK CAN'T TAKE ALL THIS TEASING!” Rhett all  
but screamed to the whole room even though it was only them.. or was it just Rhett, it  
seemed he was alone with just his hand like old times when he was imagining Link  
there with him.  
“It's too much? I wanted to hear it from your lips. If it's too much baby we can stop.”  
“NO! Please Link make your moves...I always wanted to be there in the depths with  
you. Feed me the dick right inside, make it deep like you want to.” Rhett begs.  
The whip is pulled from the corner on the seat.  
“Do I need to teach your dick a lesson in patience. I'm giving you pain, you want  
that?”  
“Please Link...I know you want patience but it's so VERY HARD to focus on your  
hard dick without thinking of it up in my ass.”  
“How about a lesson in patience from earlier when I was on the phone and you were  
playing without your groin without me”  
“I'm sorry Link, really I am”

“That's not enough this time baby”  
Link picks up the whip and slides into the corner of the bed, he pulls the sheets off of  
Rhett and gently comes up on the bed again and pulls Rhett almost in tears into his  
arms and he pins them there, don't cry now boy, I want you to save the tears for a  
rainy day. And he pushes his dick into Rhett's ass... He starts fucking him slow and  
moves deeper as his dick pulls into the tight space and out again. He feels Rhett's  
moans from his chest, deep in his chest. verberating out his throat Link's hand coming  
down to rest on his throat as he holds the whip promising some deep gash if he  
disobeys. He can't stop the increasing hardness making him say something so dirty  
and wrong that makes him think Rhett is too in pleasure to think soo he forgives him  
and deeply penetrates until his very being is shaken. It was no time to stop and think...  
It starts raining on the roof of their room... There's thunder going off, and lightning  
crackling flashing the windows white.  
“I just like it hard, I don't care how dirty and wrong it is I want the harsh feeling of  
that whip on my skin, I just want that gash as deep as your fucking me. Oh, this  
pleasure is so intense, I just can't take it Link whip me!!”  
Link stopped fucking then, goodness if Rhett wants it. He will get it.  
“Get on your knees” The whip he's holding between his fingers, he is sleazy as he  
rubs it across Rhett's slick skin, slick with sweat. Rhett gets up into position “Such  
an obedient little slut” Link praises. .Pre-cum glistening off the top of dick. “I love it  
when your crazy, I love it when you tease me” Link growls. His gaze so red hot into  
Rhett's eyes. His wet cock still dripping as he hears it, Rhett's pleads for the whip. He  
thinks he's going mad cause the sensations are so strong hitting his dick in all its  
glory. For Link, it might be the storm or anticipation or a little bit of both but all  
around him the air is suddenly thick like he can't breathe. His chest constricts. And it's  
like Rhett's hand is in his heart and making it beat to keep him alive. “Close your  
eyes” Link brings the whip hard downwards and its shaking in his hands as he hears  
the loud CRACK “OHHH FUCKKKK” Rhett screamed out as whip lands at the  
same time as the lightning frightens him flashing behind his eyelids. He stumbles and  
grips his thigh the red hot feeling on his hand. And it was as hard as he anticipated.  
Sweat dripping and he can't breathe and when he pulls away and slides the leather  
across his skin again leaves a stinging mark so harshly red and deep on Rhett's  
thigh...  
”I just like it hard too Rhett so I whipped you hard leaving a gash so deep in your  
skin like you wanted.”  
“Oh please more”  
“No Rhett...”  
The rain dies down.  
The pressure relieved but it still stung on and on. Link is Behind him, back deep in the  
ass, seeking out that pleasure nubs, he squirms as he adjusts himself in position. Then  
he's rough and hitting the nub and he reaches under and grabs Rhett's pecks and holds  
the tiny buds in his fingers squeezing. His cock and sore nipples making Rhett scream  
in pleasure. It's hard to concentrate it's hard to do anything else just feeling the cock  
as it's stretching him out wide and penetrating as thoroughly as he thinks he can

handle but Rhett is in that position where more is better, faster, harder and that rock  
hard cock diving in and out in rapid succession is all he needs right now. “Link, I'm  
already ready to shoot”  
“Cum, man”  
That's all it takes for Link he can't keep it in he is just groaning and just let's go all  
over the damn place. Link's orgasm ripping through him, as Link is balls deep and  
Rhett's hole is stretched as far as it'll go like he's a wide receiver now. It's deep in  
Link's balls too as he's still inside and pumping away. As soon as Link cums on and  
on he's so into it that his whole body shakes when the orgasm is over. It's hard to  
bring himself down from THAT High. He almost collapses as he pulls out and rests  
against the bedpost and is still all wet. So Rhett gets on his knees and licks up the  
whole shaft like a really generous man. His dark eyes willing Link to stay in place as he  
works that wicked tongue and his devil smile gives himself away from that he's gonna cum  
all over Link. Link rubs some of his cum on Rhett's lips and they're kissing to spread  
it. And Rhett kisses in between Link's pecks and down the sweaty tummy until he's  
faceful in pubes. As he's tasting all Link has been up to tonight and then some. They  
share cum several times In between rounds. When Link is all clean. Rhett gets up on  
his knees, “where do you want it bo?”  
“My face”  
Rhett is rubbing his dick so fast now. “On your face?”  
“Mmmhm bring it on my face”  
Rhett moans he's always wanted to cum on his bo's face. An underlying secret of his.  
“Ok, man here it comes”  
Rhett whacks Link's face with his dick and lets him lick at it, just to bring the cum to  
the surface and he spits hard on his hand to make it all wet as his hand has soaked up  
all the pre-cum at the speed of his jerking, his balls threatening to explode.  
“Feed me” Link moans  
Rhett cums then, his dirty mouth uncontrollable as he is coming so much across his  
forehead, down his eyebrows onto his beautiful blues, and down his chin, it drips into  
his mouth too...  
“Ohh, goodness that's quite a load!”


End file.
